


Too Early

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sesshoumaru wanted was to sleep in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this universe, Rin is of age but still in high school.
> 
> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, 82 "Early," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Sesshoumaru was determined to sleep in. Inuyasha had woken him up by kicking him in the head when he got up to take a piss. Sesshoumaru decided it was too early to fight with he half-brother because he was going to sleep in today. And once Sesshoumaru decided to do something, nothing was going to stop him.

Later, Rin had come over and woken him up, insisting he take her out to breakfast. But even the mental images of Rin with strawberries and whipped cream couldn’t get the demon out of bed.

Sesshoumaru almost got out of bed when he heard loud clanging accompanied by the smell of smoke from the kitchen. But Rin called out that she was fine and he knew Inuyasha was with her. His half-brother was an idiot but a protective idiot.

Sesshoumaru was vaguely aware of Kouga falling out of bed, muttering something about sausages, and leaving the room soon afterwards.

Moments later, shouting and giggles were heard from the kitchen. Apparently, Kouga had forgotten to put pants on.

Sesshoumaru decided he was dealing with children and that they should be dealt with accordingly, as he grabbed his flogger on his way to the kitchen.


End file.
